How Everyone Came to Know
by hps915
Summary: Different ways about how everyone found out about Brennan's pregnancy, and her relationship with Booth. T because I'm scared.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place about three months into Brennan's pregnancy. For the sake of this story they are living at Booth's apartment. Angela is the only one who knows, aside from Booth.

I don't own Bones, and I never will.

* * *

><p>It was 1:30 AM on a July morning. Temperance Brennan was sleeping; curled up to her boyfriend, and partner, Seeley Booth. All of a sudden she bolted up in bed. She shook Booth, trying to wake him up.<p>

"Wha?" Booth said, still half asleep.

"Booth, I think someone is in the living room," Brennan whispered worriedly.

At this, Booth sat up straight, "Okay. I'll go check it out."

He opened the drawer to his bedside table and drew his gun, just to make sure. Booth got out of bed and tiptoed over to the bedroom door, opened it, and crept out to the living room. He quickly cleared the living room and then proceeded to the kitchen. There he saw a figure standing by the refrigerator.

"Turn around a put your hands up," Booth said.

"Whoa! Booth don't shoot! Its me!" slurred the man.

"Hodgins? What the hell are you doing here?" Booth said, lowering his gun. He then stepped over to the light switch and turned it on.

When the lights came on, Hodgins covered his eyes, "Aw man! Come on, turn em' off."

"Hodgins, why are you here?" Booth asked, ignoring Hodgins' request.

"Uh well, ya see… Angie gave me the night off, the first one since Mikey was born. She told me to do whatever, as long as I didn't come home drunk. And listen man, a night at the bar with Wendell can really do a man some good."

"So, you're here because you got drunk when your wife told you not to?" Hodgins nodded. "And you came here because…?"

"Oh, well I knew your key was hidden in that stupid rock in the potted plant outside your door, so I thought, 'What the hell? I'll go stay with Booth for tonight.'"

"Hodgins, you do realize you just broke into a federal agent's home. I could lock you up for a few years just for that."

"Booth. How many times have we been through this? You are never gonna arrest me."

"Fine. Hodgins, come with me. I'm gonna put you on the couch. Lets go," Booth said as he grabbed Hodgins' arm and pulled him to the living room. "Sit down and stay here for a minute." Booth walked down the hall and into Parker's room. When he emerged he had a blanket and a pillow. He handed them to Hodgins. "Here, make yourself comfy. The bathroom is over there," Booth said pointing to the bathroom door, "and please Hodgins, don't do anything destructive." Booth said, and turned to walk to his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Booth," Hodgins said smiling.

"Goodnight, Hodgins," Booth grumbled.

Booth walked back into his room and closed the door. Brennan was sitting up in bed, waiting for him.

"It was only Hodgins," Booth whispered as he climbed back into bed.

She gave him a puzzled look.

"I'll explain in the morning."

And with that, Booth fell asleep.

The night went smoothly, Hodgins never woke Booth, or Brennan up, and there were no more unexpected guests in the middle of the night. Brennan woke up at 8:30 to the smell of someone cooking breakfast. She got out of bed and noticed Booth wasn't beside her, having forgotten about the events that took place that night she assumed it was him making her something. She padded across the bedroom to the door. Luckily she hadn't had any morning sickness, so there wasn't a need to stop in the bathroom, just straight toward the food. When she got to the kitchen she noticed it wasn't Booth cooking her breakfast, it was Hodgins. His back was turned away from her, but he turned before she could leave.

"Dr. Brennan! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Dr. Hodgins," she responded.

Meanwhile, Booth had exited the bathroom and went back into the bedroom, when he noticed Brennan wasn't there he panicked. He quickly ran into the kitchen, knowing how hungry she must have been. He arrived just as they noticed each other's presence.

"Booth! Thank god. Can you please tell me why Dr. B is here? She refuses to tell me," Hodgins pleaded.

"Booth! Don't tell him! We agreed to tell everyone together," Brennan said.

Booth considered his options for a few seconds, when he finally came to a conclusion.

"Alright, Bones. Lets just tell him. We were gonna tell everyone soon anyway."

"Fine. But we have to tell everyone else tonight."

"Good enough."

"Hodgins, take a seat," Booth said as he motioned toward the kitchen table.

"Guys, what do you need to tell me?"

Booth and Brennan then sat down across from him, intertwining their hands and placing them on the table.

Hodgins quickly realized what this meant. "No!" He said, shaking his head. "Really?" He asked them, they nodded. "That's great!"

"Oh but wait, there's more," said Booth.

"Well you see, I'm pregnant," said Brennan.

Hodgins starred at them for a moment in disbelief. "Really? Wow this is amazing. Wait? Does Ange know?"

"Yep, I told her the night Michael was born."

"She's known for two months? Wow. This is just… wow. Wait, how far along are you? I mean you cant be that far, but some people don't start showing till, like, really late."

"Hodgins, breathe. In… out… in… out…" Booth said.

"And I am three months along," Brennan told him.

"Putting that around when Vincent…" Hodgins said.

"Yeah, that night actually," Booth told him.

"This is quite the surprise, so I'd say this calls for a celebratory breakfast. I'm making! But first, Booth, you have anything for a headache. Maybe I had a little too much to drink last night…" Hodgins said.

Booth just laughed, while Brennan got up and went to the bathroom to get him some medication.

"Thanks, Dr. B!" Hodgins called out after her, and started making breakfast.

Angela and Hodgins down, just Cam, Sweets, and all the interns to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Now its time for Sweets. And I'm learning CPR in Health so that is where this came from.

Again, I sadly don't own Bones. And I probably never will.

* * *

><p>It turns out that no one had been available to meet up that night, so it was just Booth and Brennan making and having dinner together. The two decided to make pasta, something they could both agree on. Booth made some fresh tomato sauce, considering tomatoes were in season. They had fun making dinner together; it was one of the little things that they got to experience now that they were in a relationship. As they were sitting down there was a knock on the door.<p>

"I'll get it," Booth said, and he disappeared down the hall.

Brennan, in the mean time, took the opportunity to dig into her pasta, she was really hungry and the pasta smelled delicious.

While Brennan was eating, Booth answered the door. The person standing there surprised him. It was Sweets.

"Hiya Sweets. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Booth asked the young psychologist.

"Well I was driving home when I realized I had some case files to give you and I was in your neighborhood," Sweets said.

"Okay, well come inside, I have some files about the case before this one that you might need for the trial. I'm not testifying, so you can use them," Booth told him.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

Booth walked back into his apartment and Sweets followed.

"Grab yourself a beer or something," Booth said as he walked by the kitchen. He then went back into the living room to get his file.

Sweets walked into the kitchen and when he saw Brennan sitting there he was confused, she was eating pasta.

"Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here?"

She was surprised when she heard Sweets' voice and quickly inhaled the pasta in her mouth, causing her to choke. She started coughing very loudly.

"Oh my god! You're choking!" Sweets yelled. His Red-Cross training kicked in. "Can I help you?"

Brennan nodded. He immediately went over to her and started giving her back blows. After five of those he went to do the Heimlich maneuver.

Booth had quickly ran into the kitchen right when he heard Sweets yell she was choking.

"No! Sweets! Not that way!" Booth ran over to them and pushed Sweets away. He placed his hands on her sternum and helped her the way you should help a pregnant woman; Sweets recognized this immediately. Finally, with one last cough, the piece of pasta dislodged itself from Brennan's esophagus and she stopped coughing.

"Bones, thank God you are okay," Booth said, pulling her into a hug, forgetting Sweets was standing a few feet away. He could feel how shaky she was and was trying to calm her by whispering in her ear and running his fingers through her hair.

After standing there for about a minute, Sweets cleared his throat.

"Oh, I forgot about you Sweets," said Booth as he released Brennan from his hold.

"Yes, and thank you for saving me. It was very nice of you," Brennan said.

"Dr. Brennan, I can assure you that anyone would have helped you, it wasn't exactly the nice thing to do…" Sweets said, but Booth sent him a look and he quickly quieted down.

"Well, Dr. Sweets, you seem to know what to do and how to do it when it is needed. So thank you."

"Now, Sweets. I saw your face when I did the Heimlich on her. You need to know what's going on," Booth said.

"Yeah… I noticed."

"Booth, this really isn't going the way we wanted it to," Brennan complained.

"Yeah, Bones, but people keep on barging into our home at the worst times so it seems we are going to have to roll with the punches."

"Fine. But I'm doing it the easy way."

"Alright with me."

"Sweets," Brennan said taking a deep breathe, "As you might have already guessed, I'm pregnant. Three months along. Booth is the father. We are in a relationship. We have been for the past three months. The night Vincent died was our first night together, and the night I conceived our child-"

"Whoa. Bones, don't tell him too much. He's only twelve," Booth cut her off.

"Booth, you and I both know for a fact that Dr. Sweets has engaged in sexual intercourse. Remember that time we walked in on him and Daisy?"

"Yeah, but I'm trying to forget it."

"Wait, guys," Sweets finally said, "So you and Booth finally got together? And it's taken only seven years? I really don't know what to say but congratulations. Um and bi-weekly sessions until we can prove you can work together."

"Dr. Sweets I don't believe these are necessary-" Brennan started, but Booth, once again, cut her off.

"Bones, he's letting us work together, I don't care about the freaking sessions. As long as we work together its all good."

"I guess you are right. But Sweets, don't tell anyone else. All we have to do is tell Cam and the interns, but we are gonna do that tomorrow," Brennan told him.

"Cool, so I, uh, am gonna leave now," Sweets told the pair.

"Oh no, no, no. Where do you think you're going? At least join us for dinner. You made Bones choke. You have to stay now," Booth told him.

"Booth, you guys are already eating, you don't need to include me because I just so happened to stop by."

"Nah, I insist. I made some pasta, with homemade sauce!" Booth said enthusiastically.

"Fine, but only for a little bit."

"Grab yourself a beer, and I'll get a plate set up," Booth said.

"Thanks guys," Sweets said, going to the fridge.

"No, problem," said Booth.

"And, Sweets?" Brennan jumped in.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Please, don't tell Daisy before me. Not even if she tries to kill you. She might just get a little too excited."

Sweets laughed, "I won't Dr. Brennan, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Cam is up next, with Paul.

Incase you haven't noticed, I am trying to post everyday. Somedays it might not happen, like on weekends, but I'm trying my best.

Reviews would be nice, but with all the Alerts I'm getting it doesn't matter. Thanks for reading.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

><p>As fate would have it, Cam had plans the next night, and couldn't make the dinner. So, for now, it had to be a secret from Cam. They didn't want her finding out second hand.<p>

"Dr. Brennan!" Cam said as she approached the platform.

"Yes Cam?" Brennan replied.

"I was thinking about your dinner offer. Would you like to come out to dinner with Paul and I tonight? My plans got canceled so Paul and I decided to go out. I know that you have been trying to get us together for dinner, so I thought you might want to come. And you could bring Booth, just so there would be another guy to even everything out."

Brennan smiled. She had a plan, they would tell Cam tonight, this way they could tell Paul too.

"That would be lovely. I'll tell Booth. Thanks," Brennan said, as she removed her gloves and took her phone out of her pocket.

"No problem, Dr. Brennan," Cam said and walked off the platform back to her office.

Later that evening Booth and Brennan arrived at a nice little Italian restaurant in the heart of DC. They told the hostess that they were with the Saroyan party and she led them to a table in the corner. Cam and Paul were already seated on one side, leaving the other for Booth and Brennan.

"Hey guys," Cam greeted.

"Paul! Long time no see," Booth said, shaking his hand.

"Its nice to see you Dr. Linder," Brennan said, and leaned into kiss his cheek.

"Temperance, I've told you, call me Paul," he said with a smile.

Booth and Brennan sat down at the table, and looked over the menu, making small talk with Cam and Paul.

Within a few minutes, a waitress appeared at the table, "Hi, I'm Katie. I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start you out with any drinks?"

"Well, how about four glasses of the house red wine?" Cam responded for everyone.

"Um," Brennan said, "Actually just three. May I please have some water?" Cam sat and starred at her, Brennan almost never said no to a drink.

"That would be just fine," Katie said with a smile. "I'll be back in a few," she said and walked off.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam questioned.

"Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan responded.

"Not that it's any of my business, but why aren't you having wine?"

"Booth," Brennan said, looking over in Booth's direction. He and Paul were discussing sports, "This really isn't turning out how we planned."

Booth snapped out of his discussion, "Its okay Bones. Tell her."

"Well, Cam. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? As in there is a tiny human being in your womb?" Can was shocked.

"Yep! She's pregnant!" Booth jumped in.

"Seeley, you knew?" Then it hit her. "Wait, you're the father. Her baby is yours."

"Yes Camille. We are together, actually. We have been for the past three months."

"Well, I'm genuinely surprised, but not really surprised at all. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, congratulations, you two," Paul said.

"Thank you. Really," Brennan said.

"So does everyone else know?" Cam asked.

"Well," Booth said, "We wanted to tell you all last night, but no one was available. Angela was the first to know. We told her the night Michael was born. Hodgins ended up drunk at my place two nights ago and Bones was there so he found out. Sweets stopped by last night while we were eating and Bones choked. He tried to give her CPR but I had to do it the way to do it for a pregnant woman. He found out. We just told you, and now we just have to tell the squinterns."

"I'm just so happy for you two," Cam said. Paul nodded in agreement/

Just then, Katie arrived with their drinks and placed a glass in front of each person.

"I propose a toast. To Brennan, Booth and their baby," Cam said as she raised her glass. Brennan, Booth, and Paul each raised theirs. "This is going to be the luckiest baby in the world." They lowered their glasses a took a sip.

The night went on smoothly, and they had a nice time together. Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and Sweets down, the squniterns to go.


	4. Chapter 4

For the purpose of this story, Hacker is married, with a baby on the way.

I know I said the Squniterns were next but this idea popped into my head and I dont have a story for the Squints yet.

* * *

><p>Today was their ultrasound; the first one of the second trimester. It was exciting for Booth and Brennan. They had only had one before this and wasn't that much to see. They had gotten the pictures, but couldn't put them in their offices. The pictures were kept at home, or in wallets and purses. Now that most of their friends had been given the news pictures could go in offices too. Booth and Brennan sat in the waiting room of her doctor's office. Brennan was reading a pregnancy magazine, Booth reading over her shoulder.<p>

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Bryant will see you now," a nurse said.

Brennan and Booth stood, but as they were walking toward the door to the examination rooms, a familiar face walked out of that door, with a very pregnant woman by his side.

"Hacker?" Booth questioned.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Hacker was surprised to see Booth.

"Uh, well. It looks like I have to tell you now."

"What?" Hacker asked.

"Bones and I, we're together," he said grabbing Brennan's hand, she smiled.

"And I'm pregnant. Three months," Brennan told him.

"Wow, Booth. You know you aren't supposed to be in a relationship with your partner, let alone get her pregnant. But I'm happy for you, really.

"Can we talk about this later? I mean it's kinda awkward, don't you think?" Booth asked his boss.

"Sure. Three o'clock in my office. You two better be there," Hacker said.

With that Booth and Brennan entered the hall to the examination rooms and Hacker and his wife left.

A few hours later, Booth and Brennan walked into Hacker's office.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan have a seat." Hacker said, motioning to the two seats in front of his desk.

"So… About earlier. That's pretty much the story. Is there anything else you wanna know?" Booth asked.

"Well Booth, I'm going to need a little more details than. "We're in a relationship," and "I'm pregnant," Hacker said, slightly irritated.

Booth sighed, so did Brennan, they were getting tired of explaining their story to everyone.

"Bones and I got together the night Vincent died. I wanted her to be safe, so I told her she was staying at my place. She came into my room in the middle of the might and we decided we had lost too much time. From then we made a miracle," Booth didn't want to go into the details of how they conceived their baby so he didn't.

"About a month later, during the Fowler case, I found out I was pregnant. He father had to be Booth. I told him and we went from there," Brennan filled Hacker in on that part.

"We didn't tell anyone until the second trimester because there was a higher possibility of miscarriage. And we wanted to prove we are able to have a personal relationship and continue working as professionals. Ask Cam, she has been with us a lot for the past three months and she knows we work fantastically together, even with the pregnancy," Booth told Hacker, semi sternly.

Hacker was quiet for a few moments while he processed the information just presented to him, he nodded, "Have you told Dr. Sweets yet?"

"Yep! The other day he stopped by my apartment for some files about a case and made Bones choke. We told him then because he almost did the wrong Heimlich maneuver on her," Booth said, remembering what happened a few nights ago.

"Well this seems to work out nicely. Just talk to Sweets about appointments. You guys can leave now," Hacker said dismissing Booth and Brennan.

Booth and Brennan walked out of Hacker's office.

"That went strangely well," Booth said.

"I have to agree with you Booth," Brennan said.

* * *

><p>AN: Either Parker or the Squints next. Either one.


	5. Chapter 5

And I forgot to let you know that I won't post on Fridays too. This weekend is special by the way, I spent seven hours in the car yesterday and needed to do something so I wrote this.

Because I got reviews saying it should be about Parker, here it is. Max will be next because I still don't have the best idea for the Squinterns yet.

Sorry if some of the grammar/english isn't fantastic, though I speak it fluently and it's my first language, I'm thirteen and I make mistakes.

* * *

><p>Booth was sitting at his desk in his office at the FBI Building. He hadn't had a case in a few days and he still needed to finish up some paperwork from the previous one. He was in the middle of the paperwork when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Agent Booth?" A DC police officer said.

"That's me," replied Booth.

"I have a young man here who says he is your son."

Booth groaned and Parker appeared from behind the officer.

"Parker, it was cute when you were five but c'mon. You're eleven for crying out loud. And thanks," Booth said the last part to the officer. The officer took it as a dismissal.

Parker walked into Booth's office. "Yeah I know dad, but I was mad at mom so I told her I was going for a walk and I took some of my allowance and took a cab to the Lincoln Memorial. I found a cop there and told him I was lost and my dad worked for the FBI. I remembered from when I was five."

"Well Parker, why don't you come here and tell me why you're mad at your mom?" Booth said motioning for Parker to sit in his lap, automatically forgetting that he had pretty much just ran away from home.

Parker sat, "Well she told me that her boyfriend is moving in with us. I HATE him! Why can't she get a boyfriend that I like. I LOVE Bones. She is the best."

"Okay, first, lets not say hate. Strongly dislike is a better way of saying that. And its nice to know that you love Bones so much. And, third, what happened to Captain Fantastic?"

Parker smiled at his dad's nickname for Brent, "Oh, they broke up a few months ago."

"Well, Parker, I'm glad that you came here to talk about this. But I'm going to call your mom to tell her that you're okay."

"That's fine," Parker stood up and started looking at all the pictures behind his dad's desk, he liked those. Meanwhile, Booth called Rebecca to tell her that Parker was okay. While Booth was on the phone Parker noticed a few new pictures added to the collection. One was of his dad and Bones walking and holding hands. He had taken that one. Another was of the three on them that a stranger that taken. The other was a blurry black and white image. Parker could make out a shape, it looked kind of like a peanut. Then he remembered he was learning about ultrasounds at school. He assumed it was one of him, but when he looked at the date written on the side he realized it was from a few days ago. Booth hadn't realized that his son had seen the ultrasound picture, and when he finished his conversation with Rebecca he turned around and saw Parker holding it.

"So, Parker, do you know what that is?" Booth asked his son, he now had to tell Parker of what was going on with Bones.

"Yeah, Dad. It's an ultrasound. I know about these. I thought it was me, but the date… Dad, whose baby is it?"

"Parker, sit down," Booth motioned to the seats in front of his desk.

"Dad? Is it your baby?"

"Yeah Parks it is."

"Whoa! Dad! Does Bones know? Have you told Bones? Dad, are you cheating on Bones?" Parker asked. The though never crossed his mind that it could be Bones' baby,

"God no! Parker, this baby is Bones' baby. We are having it together. It's going to be your baby brother or sister," Booth replied.

"Thank goodness. Wait, I'm going to be a big brother? A big brother? Really?"

"Yeah Bub." Booth was relieved that his son was excited.

"Will the baby live with you all the time?" Parker asked.

"Yeah but I have already talked to your mom and she said that as soon as Bones and I buy a house we can come up with a different schedule. It will probably be something like you live with us one week and your mom the other. We will have equal time together.

"That makes me really happy. I have wanted to be with you more anyway," Parker paused for a moment,"Dad, when is she having the baby?"

"I'm due in January," Brennan said.

"Bones! How long have you been standing there?" Booth said at the same time Parker decided to run and give Brennan a hug. Neither one had noticed her presence.

"Since you told Parker it was your baby."

"Oh, well, come join us," Booth motioned for her to sit down in the seat next to Parker's.

"Well, I was thinking that we should go to the diner. It's almost lunch time and I'm starved," Brennan said.

"Bones, you ate this morning. Its impossible for a human to starve that quickly," Booth said in a failed imitation of her.

Parker and Brennan both laughed at this and the trio exited Booth's office and headed to the diner, all paperwork forgotten.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading :)

And Max will be next.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Long time no see! Well this one is about Max.

And I'm sorry i didn't post yesterday. I got home from school and went straight to bed, slept till 9:30 PM, woke up, had dinner and went back to bed. I had a really bad headache. I was really excited to post so I tried really hard to finish this.

I don't own Bones. I don't own Punkin' Chunkin' either, I just attend it. Some people in Delaware do. P.S. If you don't know what Punkin' Chunkin' is I suggest you check it out.

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan walked into Brennan's apartment. They were living there this week. The apartment was dark, and when Booth flipped the switch turning on the living room lights, a figure appeared not twenty feet away from them.<p>

"Jesus Max!" Booth yelled. When he saw Max standing there he had jumped.

"Dad!" Brennan said running over and giving her father a hug.

"What are you doing here Max? You disappeared again right after the Fowler case and we couldn't get in touch with you," Booth said to him.

"Hi Sweetheart," Max said hugging Brennan back, "Booth, I had some stuff to take care of."

"Legal stuff I hope," Booth said under his breath.

"Booth! I heard that! Dad promised to never kill someone again, remember. I can't have you two fighting all the time," Brennan told the two, "It's not good for my stress levels."

"Yeah, you're right Bones."

"Okay Honey, I won't fight with Booth."

"Now let me go change quickly. No fighting. Booth, can you start dinner?"

"Sure," but dinner was far from his mind.

Once Brennan had disappeared back into their bedroom Booth and Max sat down in the living room.

"Why are you coming home with my daughter?" Max asked Booth.

"I think she might want to tell you that," Booth said. He then turned on the TV he convinced Brennan to buy and turned it to ESPN. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence until Brennan returned from the bedroom.

"I'm going to just order some take-out," she said, when she saw Booth hadn't started with dinner. "Dad, will you be joining us?"

"If I am allowed," he said looking at Brennan.

Booth shot her a pleading look, trying to telepathically tell her to say no, but she said yes anyways.

Brennan called for Thai delivery and grabbed her laptop and sat down on the couch next to Booth and started working on her newest novel.

Something was going on between Booth and Brennan, Max could tell. They had acted different while they were at the bowling alley, there was less tension between them; maybe they had gotten together. But that couldn't be it, she had been denying their love for however many years now. She also looked different, not a big difference, but it was something with how she carried herself. She was so at ease sitting that close to Booth, and letting him read over her shoulder. Max decided to let it be, they would tell him when they were ready.

Within twenty minutes of Brennan ordering the delivery boy was at their door, dropping off their food. Booth helped her set up while Max turned off the TV and sat down.

When everyone was set, Booth appeared with the drinks, and dinner started.

They made small talk throughout the meal, about Parker, what Max had actually been doing, and Booth and Brennan' work.

When the meal was over, Brennan cleared her throat, "Dad, Booth and I have something to tell you." She grabbed Booth's hand under the table.

"Bones and I are together, as in we are in a relationship," Booth said for her.

Max sat there for a couple seconds, taking in the information he was just given. After thinking it over he said, "Well it took you long enough!"

Booth and Brennan smiled, so far it was going well, but they still had to tell him the other news.

"Dad, there is more," Brennan said nervously, "I'm pregnant." She decided to let it sit for a moment before she said anything about how far along she was or Booth was the father.

"Really Tempe?" Brennan nodded, "That's fantastic," Max said standing to give his baby girl a hug. She stood and hugged him too. Both sat down and then sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Um, Dad, you should also know that Booth is the father," she said this fearfully, not knowing how he would react.

Max suddenly stood up, and went to shake hands with Booth. "You are going to be a good dad."

"Thanks, Max. I appreciate it," Booth was shocked, he thought Max would get upset and give him a talk, but he didn't.

"Alright, I am going to go to the bathroom. Booth can you and Dad do the dishes?" Brennan asked, getting up from the table and walking toward the bathroom.

"Sure," Booth said, and Max nodded his head.

Booth picked up the dishes and went straight to the sink, Max followed with the tubs of extra food. Booth washed and dried and Max put the leftovers into containers and stuck them in the refrigerator.

Max then walked over to Booth and said, "If you ever do anything, I mean anything, to hurt my daughter considerer yourself dead."

Without missing a beat Booth fired back, "And if you do anything to hurt my girlfriend and unborn child, you can considerer the same thing for yourself." Booth turned back to the dishes for a moment then turned back to Max and said, "Now I would have arrested you for threatening a federal agent, but that would have hurt her even more. So lets make a deal. You don't do, or threaten to do, anything illegal from here on out, and I won't say I'm going to arrest you."

"Ill make that deal," Max said and shook Booth's wet hand.

"If you two are in the middle of some alpha male ritual I want it to stop right now. I don't want to be in the middle of it," Brennan said, and both Booth and Max looked at her funny. "I just wanted to let you know that there is a documentary I have been meaning to watch. These people make contraptions and throw pumpkins thousands of feet in the air. It looks interesting."

"Bones, I think you mean Punkin' Chunkin'. And of course I want to watch it, are you kidding?" Booth said.

"Why would I be? Brennan scrunched her nose.

"I was just playing with you," Booth said as her walked over to her, threw his arm around her and walked to the couch. Max just followed behind them and settled into a chair. This was going to be fun to watch.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello All! Yeah I'm procrastinating with the Squints, I don't have a story for them yet. Well I do but you know, they aren't exactly on my priority list at the moment.

I have a review saying I should use Pops, and because of last weeks episode, I felt the need to show how Pops would have reacted. For this, I would say that Hank's retirement home is about an hour and a half outside of DC.

I don't own Bones. I don't own any sort of marshmallow fluff brand either. Or peanut butter brands.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bones, I think we should tell Pops today," Booth said. It was Sunday. Booth had just come home from church and he was making peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwiches for himself and Brennan, it was becoming a tradition.<p>

"That's fine. I have been meaning to ask you when we should tell him," she said. Her hair was wet from a shower she had just taken and she was in a pair of yoga pants and one of Booth's FBI t-shirts.

"Good, now eat your sandwich and change if you want to because we better get going," Booth placed a sandwich on table in front of where she was seated and sat down opposite from her. They ate their lunches and changed their clothes and left to see Hank. When they got there Booth checked in as a visitor and went to find him. Brennan was right next to him, holding his hand.

They finally found him playing dominos with his friend in the game room, which consisted of a few tables of chess, dominos and cards, as well as a ping-pong table. Booth and Brennan approached him.

"Hey Pops, do you have a few minutes?" Booth asked.

Hank looked up and when he saw his grandson and Brennan holding hands he knew something was up. "Sure, Shrimp," he said standing up. "Hey Joe, do you mind if we pick this up later? My grandson is here." Hank's friend nodded his head and left, leaving the three alone. "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" Hank asked Booth.

"Yeah, please," Booth responded.

Hank led them to a more private area, a living room towards the outskirts of the building, where there were very few people. There he sat down on a couch that had another opposite it. Booth and Brennan sat across from him.

"Now, Shrimp, it looks like you and Temperance have finally gotten your acts together."

"That's pretty much what we needed to tell you today, but we do have more," Booth told him, glancing at Brennan.

"Temperance, I don't see a ring on your finger so you can't be getting married," Hank said.

"Hank, I have told Booth many times before that I don't believe in marriage, that it is an antiquated ritual. A legal document stating that we are now married has no affect on how much I will love Booth, now and forever," Brennan said quite powerfully.

"It's okay Temperance, I don't expect you to marry him just yet," Hank said defensively.

"So, I guess I should tell you the other news now," Brennan said. Hank nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"You," Hank said pointing a finger at Brennan, "You are pregnant?"

Brennan sat there with a confused look on her face, "Yes, I just told you that."

"I mean I never thought the day would come where you and Shrimp here would get together, let alone have a kid."

"So you are happy about this Pops?" Booth asked.

"Over the moon, you really don't know. I really didn't think I would get to be a great grandfather again. You having Parker was fantastic, but I never really liked Rebecca. I absolutely adore Temperance. She is the best, I am excited to be included in the time of your life."

By now Brennan was tearing, Booth looked over to her to see if she had anything to say and saw her crying. "Aww Bones! What's wrong?" Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Nothing really, just hormones. Hank's little speech made me think about how happy I am things turned out this way." She smiled and turned to Hank, who was now getting the slightest bit teary himself. "Thank you so much," she said to him for no real reason.

"No problem, Temperance. I really love you two."

"Thanks, Pops. It really means a lot to us," Booth said.

"Now that we are all done with the emotional stuff, we should go get some lunch. I haven't eaten and I'm sure that the nurses wouldn't mind if you brought me out to a café or diner," Hank said.

Booth smiled, "Lets go then." He grabbed Brennan's hand and the three of them walked towards the nurse's station to tell them the plan.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a special person for the next story. I'm not telling. And I'm considering showing how Brennan told Booth and Angela. Feedback would be awesome...


	8. Chapter 8

HI! So this is the chapter for today. And no one knows who it is.

I just want to say that this one takes place six months into Brennan's pregnancy. Tomorrow I think I am going to do the Squnits and they will jump back to three months along. I hope you like this one :)

I don't own Bones.

* * *

><p>"Booth, I don't want to go. It's a stupid idea and I don't want to go," Brennan protested as Booth pulled her into the hallway and made her put on her winter boots and jacket.<p>

"Bones, please. I know it doesn't mean that much to you, but it would mean so much to me," Booth said.

"But it is a stupid idea and I don't want to."

"Bones, I never call your ideas stupid, please don't call mine stupid. Do you need help putting on your shoes?" Her six months pregnant stomach was making it difficult to reach and put her shoes on.

"Yes please. And Booth, my ideas are rarely ever stupid."

"Bones, please, for me?"

"Booth, just because you say 'Please, for me?' doesn't mean I will do it."

"Please," Booth said desperately.

"Fine," Brennan said as she walked to the front door.

The car ride was about forty-five minutes because of the recently fallen snow. There was about a foot on the ground. The car ride was spent listening to Christmas music, much to Brennan's dismay, but it was Booth's turn to pick the station.

When they finally arrived, Booth parked the car and helped Brennan out. He walked her over to where she needed to be and then he walked back to the car, leaving her alone.

Brennan pulled her jacket tighter around her and shivered. She looked back to Booth and he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Brennan looked down. The grave that sat before her was the one of her mother's. She took in a deep breath and started.

"Hi Mom. I came here to talk to you. It was Booth's idea. I don't believe in talking to the dead, but it makes Booth happy. His Dad died a few months ago and even though his father abused him, Booth was sad. I decided to do something for him," she paused. "I want to tell you about my life. There is so much to tell, but I will start with what has happened most recently. About six months ago Booth and I became romantically involved after the death of one of my interns. About a month after that I found out I was pregnant. It's Booth's baby. We love each other very much, though I don't plan on getting married to him anytime soon. Yesterday I found out that I am going to have a girl. I plan on giving her the dolphin ring when she turns sixteen. It will make for some good memories. Its really hard that you aren't here with me. I have so many questions…." At this point Brennan started sniffling. Soon the tears started flowing and Brennan broke down. Within a few moments of her starting to cry, Brennan felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Hey Babe, its okay. Shhh. Its okay. Look you will be okay," Booth said soothingly as she turned into him. They stood there for a few moments when Brennan whispered something to Booth. He smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Hi, Ms. Brennan. I'm Seeley Booth. You're daughter's boyfriend. Incase you don't know we have been working together for seven years. I'm sure Bones has told you about how we got together. Oh! I call her Bones because she works with bones. And I know she has told you how much she hates marriage, but I do want to marry her one day. I love her so much. You know, I have a son named Parker. He's eleven. He is from another relationship, but he loves Bones like a mother and she loves him equally as much back. I just want you to know how much we love Temperance, and how much she has become part of our family. She has people that support her. That love her like a sister, mother, a wife."

Booth looked to Brennan and said, "I'm finished if you are. Do you wanna go get some hot chocolate?"

Brennan nodded, but stayed silent. They walked back to the car and drove to a local café to get some hot chocolate for Brennan and coffee for Booth.

Booth led them to a small couch in a corner of the café and sat down, motioning to Brennan to sit next to him.

"Bones, I'm proud of you. Really. I know you don't believe in talking to the dead, but this really meant a lot to me."

"Your welcome Booth. And I do think it made me feel better about not having her here with me."

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you. But hey, at least you have me!"

Brennan giggled, "You're right Booth. This would be much more difficult if you weren't here. Thank you," she said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Now, can we go home? I am really tired and I want to take a nap."

"Sure, what ever you want," Booth said and stood up. He helped Brennan up too.

He held her hand all the way to the car so she wouldn't slip. Booth and Brennan then went home and enjoyed a nice winter afternoon nap.


	9. Chapter 9

So in this one they tell the interns. In the beginning its like a group text message and the intern's responses.

And just to let you know I really hate writing for big groups so that is why Daisy is really the only one who speaks. And I just realized that I have to do Caroline too. So she will be tomorrow. It also looks like that me not posting on weekends doesn't seem to be working out that well. Don't expect them every weekend but there is a possibility. Now I'm rambling. I'm going to stop.

I don't own Bones.

Have Fun Reading! Reviews would be awesome!

* * *

><p><em>Group Message To: Daisy Wick, Wendell Bray, Clark Edison, Colin Fisher, and Arastoo Vaziri from Temperance Brennan:<em>

Hello. Can all of you please meet me at the Jeffersonian at 2:45 PM? I have something to tell you.

Daisy: Sure thing Dr. Brennan!

Wendell: You got it Dr. B.

Clark: I'll be there Dr. Brennan.

Fisher: I will be there.

Arastoo: I'll meet you there.

2:45 rolled around and sure enough all the interns were gathered on the platform. Brennan swiped her card, allowing Booth and herself to gain access onto the platform.

"Hello everyone," Brennan said looking at the interns.

"Hello Dr. Brennan," all of the interns responded.

"Hey guys," Booth said and waved.

Before the interns could say anything Brennan said, "Booth and I have something to tell you today."

"Are you guys splitting up?" Daisy asked worriedly.

"No, Miss Wick," Brennan quickly assured her. "And please, in the future don't interrupt me."

"Yes Dr. Brennan. I'm sorry."

"Look guys," Booth said, "Nothing bad is going to happen to me and Bones. Just good stuff, okay?"

"Yes, only good stuff," Brennan agreed. "Would you like to tell them or should I?" Brennan asked Booth quietly.

"I'll tell them part of it and you should tell the other part," he whispered back.

"Okay."

"Sqinterns, listen up. You guys need to know two things. There are going to be changes around here soon. For you to understand the second thing, I'm going to need to tell you about this first." Booth took a deep breath and said, "Bones and I are in a relationship now."

Daisy squealed and jumped up and down. The rest of the group nodded and murmured in agreement.

Now it was Brennan's turn, "Okay, well that isn't all. Sometime in January you will all be working together on the cases and I will be taking some time off. The reason for this is because I am pregnant. Booth is the father."

Hearing this Daisy almost had a heart attack. She screamed once again and ran up to Brennan and gave her a hug. Brennan stood there awkwardly until she had enough and asked Daisy to move. Then the rest took turns congratulating Brennan and Booth. Though none of them had a reaction like Daisy's, they were all genuinely surprised and happy for the couple.

"Now that Booth and I have told you what we needed to tell you, you may leave. The next case we get is when the regular rotation will start. Thank you for your time," Brennan said as she walked off the platform and into her office.

"Guys, before you leave I need to tell you one more thing. Bones is really happy about having this baby, but she doesn't want it to take over her life right now. So please don't make it the only thing you talk about here. She doesn't like being talked about and the baby won't change anything. Now I know she didn't answer any questions and I don't really wanna either but you guys are bound to have a few. First one I think you are wondering about is how far along she is. She is three months. Any others?"

"Booth, is the FBI splitting you guys up?" Wendell asked.

"Nah. Sweets told me the other day that the only reason they made us do so much partners therapy over the years was because they thought we were in a relationship but hiding it from the FBI. So more therapy for us. Next question." No one said or asked anything. "No more? Fantastic," said Booth.

Just as he said that, Brennan's voice boomed through the lab, "Booth! Stop holding them back! They have lives too. I am sure they have plans today."

"Go quickly," Booth said as he pointed toward the exit. The interns practically tripped over each other trying to leave to please their boss.

Booth walked off the platform to where Brennan was standing outside her office. "Do you need anything, or did you actually want them to leave?"

"Yeah, about that. It's Friday and I think we are late for picking up Parker," Brennan said.

"Oh shit!" Booth yelled as he ran into her office, grabbed her bag and ran back to her, pulling her to the parking lot and into his car.

Booth then sped through the parking lot and into the direction of Parker's school.

* * *

><p>AN: Caroline tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Caroline!

Zack will be tomorrow and then if there aren't anymore suggestions and I don't remember anyone else, Sully and Hannah will appear.

Reviews are cool... Enjoy.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

><p>"Seeley Booth!" One very angry federal prosecutor said as she stormed into Booth's office, not even bothering to knock.<p>

"Caroline!" Booth said with a happy tone to his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have anything in particular you would like to tell me?" Caroline was becoming more and more frustrated. She had been hearing rumors regarding Booth and Brennan lately and wanted clarification.

"Shoot, yeah. Um well you see, I am having a birthday party for Parker next weekend. He's turning eleven. I was hoping you could join us?" Booth teased.

"Cherie, you and I are both damn sure that is not what you need to tell me."

"Well, Cherie," Booth said mocking her, "I don't want to tell you until Bones is here with me."

"I know what you need to tell me, I just want confirmation. Please hurry. I need to go."

"Caroline, I don't want to tell you without Bones. Please respect that."

As if on cue, Brennan walked into his office. "Booth, here are the preliminary reports. You weren't answering you cell phone and I figured you weren't in your office so I came to drop them off. But here you are." Brennan turned to Caroline, "Hello Ms. Julian. It's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Dr. Brennan," Caroline then looked at Booth and gestured to Brennan. "See, the good doctor showed up. Now you can tell me if those rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Just something about us," Booth responded vaguely.

"Oh," Brennan said realizing what the rumors were about.

"And there you two go again, having a conversation and zoning all the other people in the room out," Caroline said as she crossed her arms over she chest. "Now please tell me."

"Caroline," Booth said. They were getting accustomed to how to break the news to everybody. Booth took a step closer to Brennan and she did the same. They were standing next to each other now. She grabbed his hand in a sudden bout of courage. "Caroline, Bones and I are together now." Booth finished his statement and let it set in before Brennan said her part.

"That's… You guys know that it isn't allowed right? Its really good that you two finally got your acts together but c'mon."

"We are having bi-weekly sessions with Dr. Sweets now," Brennan said.

"Well that's good," Caroline said. Before they could give her the next news, she looked behind Booth's desk and noticed the same ultrasound pictures that Parker had noticed too. "Booth, what's with those pictures behind your desk? Parker is what? Eleven? Why are you putting those up now?"

"About that…" Brennan trailed off as she put her own hand on her stomach and Booth placed his on top of hers.

"You," Caroline said as she pointed and accusing finger at Brennan, "Are pregnant?" She pointed another finger toward Booth. "And you are the father?" Both nodded.

"Now when you finally get together you waste no time do you?" Caroline said as she laughed.

"You could put it that way," Booth said. By then he and Brennan had separated and he was rooting through his drawers for a recent ultrasound picture for her.

Brennan cleared her throat, "Booth has always expressed the need for different forms of family. And because neither Booth nor I have that much family left we would like to be able to include you in this. Would you like to be our baby's metaphorical grandmother?"

Hearing that, Caroline's eyes started watering, but didn't let any fall, "I would be honored to."

Booth walked over to her and gave her the picture, "Congratulations, Grandma. Only six more months until you meet them."

Caroline smiled and motioned for Brennan to walk over to their group. She then proceeded to embrace the two in a group hug. Her appointment long forgotten, Caroline sat down on one of the chairs in Booth's office, as well and Booth and Brennan, and the three of them talked about baby details for a good fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p>AN: I suck at finishing stories. Sorry for crappy conclusions. Also, sorry if Caroline doesn't seem, well, Caroline-ish. I tired my best to imagine her saying the words.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was really busy. But anyway, here's Zack. And I really hate writing for Zack because he is so literal and rational. It's difficult, so I understand if it doesn't seem like him so please don't leave bad reviews about it. I understand.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

><p>Brennan opened the door to the visiting room, Booth entering behind her. Outside there was snow falling, and Brennan hadn't taken off her puffy winter jacket yet, neither had Booth. Their attention turned to the young man sitting at the table in the middle of the room.<p>

"Hello, Zack," Brennan said, as she waddled across the room towards him.

"Hello Dr. Brennan. I would stand, but I am currently chained to the table," Zack said. He had taken in her entire image when she entered the room and noticed her protruding stomach. "Dr. Brennan, from what I can tell, you are pregnant. About six months along."

"Very good, Zack," Brennan said as she and Booth sat down across from him.

"Hey, Zack. It's good to see you man," Booth said.

"As to you Agent Booth," Zack said.

"So, Zack. You realized Bones is pregnant," Booth filled in the silence.

"Yes, I did. I guess I should say congratulations."

"Thank you," Brennan said with a smile. "I'm going to have her in a few months. We will bring her to visit you when she is born."

"That is very kind of you," Zack said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Zack, there is also a little more," Booth said. "Bones and I are together. As in romantically."

Zack looked puzzled for a moment before he spoke, "Why did you feel the need to tell me this?"

Brennan was appalled at his response, "Zack," she said with some tears in her eyes, "we still consider you part of our metaphorical family. We want you to know about everything."

Zack sat there, thinking. Booth leaned over in his chair and put his arm around Brennan. He whispered something to her that helped her calm down. Zack suddenly looked up and spoke.

"Dr. Brennan I am glad you included me in your metaphorical family. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I promise that we will come visit again soon," Brennan said as Booth helped her up from her chair.

"Wait!" Brennan almost screamed as she pulled her photo out of her pocket. "Here is a picture of Michael. You know, Angela and Hodgins' baby?" Zack nodded and took the picture from Brennan.

"He looks a lot like both of them. Can you ask them if they will come and visit with Michael? I have been lonely, no one visits anymore."

"We can do that Zack," Booth said.

Booth and Brennan said their farewells and left. When they were in the car, driving back to Brennan's apartment, she said something.

"Booth, why did Zack question why we told him about us?"

Booth thought about his answer before he said anything. "Bones, he isn't used to how the lab has started to function. He doesn't know that we consider him family. He doesn't know that we still love him, even though he did something bad."

Brennan took in his answer before talking, "I guess you are right. Thank you Booth." Booth took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed hers. The rest of the way home was spent in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>AN: I am thinking about starting a new story. I thought about it and I like the idea so I am going to try and write it in a few weeks while I am off for holiday break. By the way, next is going to be Hannah or Sully.


	12. Chapter 12

I am **SO** sorry I didn't post for a while. I kinda failed a math test and I wasn't allowed to use my computer. But anyway here is Hannah.

And I'm really sorry if I don't respond to everyones ideas or reviews. I read all of them and every single one is appreciated.

I don't own Bones. Or the Royal Diner for that matter.

* * *

><p>It was a chilly November day in Washington DC. Brennan was at the diner eating lunch by herself because Booth was in the field with Sweets. She was eating a piece of pie when someone cleared their throat. Brennan looked up and saw a woman she had wished to never see again standing right in front of her.<p>

"Temperance," the woman said.

"Hannah," Brennan said, trying to hide the hatred in her voice. She stood and motioned for Hannah to sit down.

Hannah saw Brennan's stomach when she stood and was shocked, "Temperance, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, I am."

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"Well you picked up and left DC after you broke Booth's heart," Brennan said rather harshly.

Hannah tried not to make it visible that the comment had hurt, "About that… Do you know where he is? I realized I made a mistake and I haven't been able to contact him."

Brennan was baffled. "You expect him to be waiting here for you? To be waiting for you to make up your mind if you want to be with him or not? I told you when you got together that Booth needed someone to be with him forever, permanently. Someone who wants to be with him forever. He needed someone after I hurt him, and you only made it worse. He isn't the kind of person that can recover easily from something like that. And I know damn well how bad you hurt him. You don't deserve someone as good as Booth. He gave you a home and someone to love and you respond by breaking his heart and leaving him."

"I- I know what I did was wrong," Hannah said as she hung her head in shame.

"But you know what?" Brennan said and Hannah picked her head up. "I am happy you left him, not that you hurt him. If you hadn't left then I wouldn't have a baby girl on the way and a loving boyfriend." Brennan almost wanted to rub in the fact that she was with Booth now.

"You, you are with him?" Hannah was shocked. She had walked into the Royal Diner thinking she would have Booth back by the end of the week. She never thought that Booth and Brennan would get together within a few months of her leaving.

All of a sudden, a man walked into the diner and towards their table. He didn't notice the blonde woman sitting across from Brennan as he sat next to Brennan and stole a bite of her pie. "Hey, Bones." He noticed her glaring across the table and followed it. "Damn," he tried his best to say under his breath.

"Seeley, I was just leaving. Sorry, Temperance," Hannah said as she got up and fled the diner as fast as she could.

"Bones, what did she want?" Booth asked.

"You. She wanted you back. She wanted to be with you. I told her what she did to you," Brennan said. "Then I told her that without her saying no I wouldn't have a baby girl on the way and I wouldn't have you." Brennan said the last part with a smug smile.

"Oh, well she deserves everything you said."

"I thought so too."

* * *

><p>AN:I think I'm going to do Sully next and then it will be over. I know :'(

But anyway. After the 25th I think I am going to start a new story. I think it's a really good idea, but it might be a little hard to write.


	13. Chapter 13

Yes, kill me. Sorry I haven't posted in sooooo long. I was totally unmotivated. I lost my muse but I put this together.

I believe this will be the last installment of this story (sad face) but I think I'll post a new story tomorrow. Well, hopefully.

Here it is. The last one. Reviews are appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

* * *

><p>Booth sat alone in his office. His neck and back were hurting from sitting in an uncomfortable position for the past couple hours. This is exactly why he hated paperwork. He didn't want to go home yet because Brennan was doing a quick round of book signings in New York and even though he had really wanted to go with her, he was working a high profile case and couldn't risk missing anything. He was standing to stretch his back when there was a knock on the door. Before he could even respond, the person walked in.<p>

"Sully?" Booth said, walking over to shake Sully's hand.

"Booth," Sully said and shook Booth's hand back.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since you went on the trip," Booth said, referring to the trip Sully took on _The Temperance._

"Yeah, yeah. I did some soul searching and I decided that I would be better off in DC working for the FBI. I came back a few months ago and filed at the Bureau again. They accepted me. I had to go back to Quantico for review but that's all good."

"Nice, its good to see you again. So do you wanna go grab a drink?" Booth asked.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun," Sully said and turned to walk out of Booth's office.

Booth went and grabbed his jacket and keys. Then he followed Sully to the elevators.

Fifteen minutes later Booth and Sully were seated at the bar in Founding Father's. Booth and Brennan's usual bartended, Mike, found them and asked which drinks they wanted. Booth made small talk with Sully until Mike came back. He asked, "Where's Dr. Brennan tonight?"

Booth looked toward Mike and smiled, "In New York for her book singings. I wanted to go but I have a lot of work."

Mike smiled at Booth and was about to respond when someone called him over to the other side of the bar.

"So, you and Tempe still work together?" Sully asked.

"Yeah, yeah we do."

The men both took sips of their drinks and stayed silent for a few minutes until Sully broke the silence.

"So, Booth. Did you find anyone special yet?" Sully was curious.

Booth laughed. "Yeah. I have someone really special."

"Do I know them?'

"Yep, you do."

"Oh, Booth. Its not Cam, is it?"

"No way. Here, I have a picture of her." Booth pulled out his wallet and took a small picture out of it. He handed it to Sully. The picture was of Brennan and himself from the previous week. They were in the Mall and Angela had insisted that she got some pictures of them and this was Booth's favorite. They were sitting on a bench with Booth's hand on Brennan's belly.

"Booth! You and Brennan? I'm happy for you. Really. And you even knocked her up. Wow. When did this happen?"

"Seven months ago," Booth answered. He was getting so used to telling people.

"You didn't waste any time did you?"

"Well it wasn't exactly planned but I don't like to think of it as an accident. I mean, come on. I am absolutely over the moon. I get to be with Bones and have a baby girl. Nothing could even compare. So have you met anyone?"

"Nah, I haven't really been out that much. Maybe you could help me find someone."

"Sure thing buddy."

Over the next two hours Booth and Sully had a few more drinks and talked about the past few years. But what Booth didn't know was that Sully had really come back to DC for a chance to be with Brennan again. And that those dreams were now crushed.


End file.
